


Footsteps In The Snow

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Narnia, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: You spend an evening with Caspian under the snow, and it’s just magic.





	Footsteps In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were asked for an event on my tumblr :  
> 30\. “The stars look different tonight. I wonder why… is it the cold, or you?”  
> 35\. “Would you like to dance?”  
> 45\. “I know I’m a bit clumsy sometimes… perhaps I should have told you all this a long time ago.”  
> 62\. “I think… I think I love you.”  
> I’ve written these prompts in italic in the text, so everyone can see that I did my job alright ;)  
> This is 100% cute… The kind of cute where I grin like an idiot while I write the whole thing… I hope you all like this!

It felt cold on your skin, but it was also so soft. Gentle, fragile, ephemeral… Every snowflake that fell upon your skin could only survive there for a few seconds, before it would melt away.

In your palm, a rather large snowflake fell and you studied it for several seconds, under the combined light of the moon, the stars, and the torchlights inside the ballroom behind you.

The Christmas ball was filled with life and music. Waves of laughter mingled with Narnian traditional tunes, people dancing merrily. But you were a bit tired of the loud noises and the busy room. You had sought a tiny bit of peace in this joyful but tiring evening by walking in the gardens despite the cold weather and the falling snow.

And indeed, as you focused on the tiny speck of ice in your palm, studying its form and beauty, you felt much more peaceful.

But eventually, it was time for this snowflake to melt as well, and you lifted your eyes towards the garden before you again.

The white snow shushed the sounds coming from the party behind you. It reflected the pale light from the heavens, and this mirroring effect made it look like the ground was shyly glimmering. The ghosts-like figures of the trees and bushes stood tall against the darkness of the night. In the distance, you could hear the shushed roaring of the waves crashing against the cliffs.

You pulled on your gown and walked further down the small path, ignoring the cold air biting your bare arms. Instead of having your teeth chattering with the cold, a warm smile curved up your lips. You took a deep breath, the distant scent of the salty sea brushing your nostrils and mingling with the wet scent of snow and the warm perfume of candles burning.

You wished that this moment could never end. You felt so peaceful then…

But you were torn away from your thoughts as you heard the snow crack under someone’s weight. And when you turned around, the King of Narnia was slowly walking towards you.

Through the icy ground, his footsteps were measured, almost hesitant, and you knew that his caution was not caused by his fear of slipping and falling on this treacherous ground. You knew that it was because of you.

Caspian had started to openly court you a couple of months before. He had always thought that you were beautiful, but after a few conversations with you, he had started to see much more in you than a mere acquaintance. He loved your humour and your kindness, he adored how clumsy you could be, he grinned everytime he saw you smile…

And the more he spent time with you, the more he fell for you.

Eventually, he had gathered his courage and asked for your permission to court you. The grin that had appeared on your lips then had been enough to brighten his whole life.

Since that afternoon, the two of you tried to spend more and more time together. And tonight, for the Christmas ball, you had accepted to accompany him. But he was not surprised to find you away from the crowd, he knew your taste for peaceful moments.

“I didn’t mean to bother you,” he gave you an apologetic smile, before he handed you your warm coat that you had left inside. “I was just bringing you this.”

You noticed his reddening cheeks, and were pretty certain that the cold was not the culprit.

“Thank you, Caspian,” you grinned up at him while he covered you with the warm coat.

“Would you prefer to be left alone?” he asked softly.

His voice was warmer than any fire, his dark brown eyes turned fully black by the dim light. Despite his hair being attached, a rebel lock was falling before his right eye, the tip resting on his cheekbone.

You couldn’t control the butterflies in your stomach at the sight of him.

“Actually,” you breathed… “I wouldn’t mind a little bit of company.”

He chuckled, his warm breath drawing crazy forms upon the freezing air.

“Just… not too much company, right?” he asked, a glimmer of mischief alit in his eyes and a crooked smile on his lips.

“Exactly,” you nodded. “Unless… your duties require both of us to go back…”

“It’s Christmas Eve. I don’t intend to honour that kind of duties.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” you admitted.

Silently, the two of you exchanged a smile, and he offered you his arm. You walked together through the gardens buried under the snow, a smile on your lips as you wrapped yourselves in silence. The sound of your footsteps, the distant clamour of the party, the whispers of the sea in the distance were all that could be heard, and sounded like music to your ears. A perfect music to match a perfect evening.

Your tour of the gardens lasted for a long while, none of you willing to go back to the busy ball. His hand had closed upon yours as you walked, his fingers warming your cold skin and his calloused thumb brushing across your palm. From time to time, your eyes met his as you caught him staring at you, and his cheeks and ears would then turn crimson as he shyly smiled at you. You loved this side of him. The real man behind the suit of armour. The shy gentleman that stuttered around you and blushed so easily when he was with you, when he was also able to command armies…

Eventually, your feet guided you back towards the Castle, the music from the ball reaching the two of you again. But instead of taking you back to the party, Caspian stopped under a tall tree nearby.

He looked up at the starry sky across the naked branches of the tree, wrapping an arm around you to bring you closer to him.

_“The stars look different tonight,_ ” he spoke softly, almost in a whisper. “ _I wonder why… is it the cold, or you?”_

“Me?” you asked back, looking up at him, resting your cheek on his shoulder and relaxing against his frame as his warmth flooded through your whole frame.

“Yes, you,” he nodded. “You have a talent to change my whole world.”

“Really?” you asked in a breath as your heart quickened.

He looked down to meet your eyes again.

“Yes, really,” he smiled. “You’ve changed my life. For the better. And I will always be grateful for it.”

“You have changed my life as well,” you smiled up at him, emotions bringing tears to shine in your eyes.

Caspian opened his mouth to answer, but he seemed to change his mind. Instead of replying, he took a step back, and offered you his open hand.

“My Lady, _would you like to dance?”_

You giggled, shaking your head in an amused fashion at his silly behaviour, before slipping your hand in his.

“I would love to, Your Highness.”

“Don’t you dare call me like that,” he laughed, gently pulling you to him once more.

“You looked for trouble when you called me ‘lady’.”

“I shall not repeat this mistake again. How could I call you then?”

“Y/N is more than enough,” you chuckled.

He rested his lips against your brow as he slowly made you sway to the music. His warm breath escaping his lungs warmed your skin, bringing delightful shivers to course through your whole body. The feeling made you close your eyes.

For a moment, he didn’t reply, and the Narnian lullaby that played in the distance covered all the other sounds of the night. When he finally spoke again, his voice was a mere whisper.

“What about I call you 'my love’?”

He felt you tensing against him, and his heart started to beat frantically with fear.

Was he going too far, too soon?

His intentions had been clear for the past couple of months though. He had stopped hiding the way he felt for you a while ago. But were you ready to hear the truth?

You looked up at him, your lips slightly parted with shock, and he nervously awaited your reaction. But soon, your surprise turned into joy, and a smile formed on your lips.

“I think I could grow accustomed to this one,” you let out in a breath shaking with emotions.

He heaved a relieved sigh, falling into your eyes and feeling himself drown in them. But he was willing to let himself get lost in your gaze.

“Y/N, I…” he bit down on his lower lip, looking for the right words.

Meanwhile, he was still making you gently sway to the peaceful tune.

“Y/N… I think that I should tell you… I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I didn’t know how, and I didn’t know if you would feel that way as well. I was afraid you would not feel the same…”

He took a short break, just long enough for him to catch his breath, before he finally dived, the words he had longed to speak for so long finally tumbling off his lips.

“ _I think… I think I love you._ ”

He waited for a couple of seconds, staring at your unreadable expression, before adding in a trembling voice, made deeper and lower by his emotions.

“Actually… I know that I love you. Y/N…”

But you didn’t let him finish, crushing your lips to his. The kiss was quite short, but sweet and earnest, enough to make your very soul shake. And the moment you shared that kiss, you knew that Caspian was the only man you would love for as long as you lived.

“I love you too, Caspian,” you confessed in a whisper.

He answered with a bright grin, and rested his forehead against yours. You finally realized that all the while, he had kept on dancing.

“I'm… I’m sorry,” he said softly, closing his eyes. “ _I know I’m a bit clumsy sometimes… perhaps I should have told you all this a long time ago._ ”

“Well, you’re telling me now… better late than never,” you joked, making him chuckle.

“You are right… my love.”

Snowflakes kept on dancing with the two of you for a long while, and through the gardens, if one followed the footsteps carved in the snow that night, it would be to find a very happy couple on Christmas Eve that already had all that they could have wished for.

After all, he had you. And you had him. And life was good…


End file.
